


Take me to Idaho

by Aemeth



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Idaho, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: A true Californian, Sonya hates the cold. But when Coley takes her to her home state of Idaho in the wake of their new found relationship, she finds there are things she could definetly learn to like about it.





	Take me to Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm still not over these two and finally decided to write something for them. Just a cute exploration of their relationship leading up to their first time.

The bruises on Coley's face were still visible when September came. The first morning light had just began to creep up and Sonya gently traced her girlfriend's sleeping face, her soft skin and the rough remnants of the stone Trenton had pushed her on. Sonya still felt guilty for it, for having dated a guy like that, for having brought Coley into danger.  
It had taken that, though. It had taken her seeing Coley, gentle Coley in this rage and this fight to see how much they had been hurt by this boy and how far Coley was willing to go for her. How much she loved her. Sonya mouthed the words now to the girl lying in her sheets like a prayer and as though she heard them Coley began to stir. Sonya traced her features until she groggily opened her eyes and smiled at her, that shy and yet devious Coley smile.

“Hey.”

Sonya smiled and continued to trace the bruise on her lips before softly kissing them. Her heart lept when she did.

“Hey.”

Coley's eyes softened when Sonya lingered on the bruise.

“It doesn't even hurt anymore”, she said reassuringly and grabbed her wrist to halt her movements.

“I'm okay.”

“Yeah.”

Coley always knew what she was feeling. She had always known that, but now she marveled at the fact every day even more. Sonya smiled a little sadly and Coley kissed her hand before she yawned and turned to her nightstand.  
Suddenly she squeaked and sat up excitedly.

“It's September!”

Sonya chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, September, when school starts up again. Don't tell me you're excited for that, nerd.”  
Coley just smiled and leaned back down into her pillow.

“No, but its my grandma's birthday next weekend and I'm visiting, remember? I haven't been in forever.”

Sonya's smile slowly died and she gripped Coley's arm. With quiet horror she did remember Coley telling her that two months ago – but with everything that had happened since than, who could blame her for that slipping her mind?

“What, in Idaho? You're going to Idaho?”

Coley laughed. “Yes, Sone, that's where I'm from, remember?” At Sonya's less than excited expression she leaned over and kissed her cheek,  
“It's just for a long weekend. The one right before school. And then I'll be right here with you.”

They both became quiet. They hadn't talked about it much. After that faithful pool party Trenton had of course told everybody how Coley stole his girl and violently beat him up. People were inclined to believe him at first until they saw Coley's face. Now it seemed there was indecision and Coley and Sonya had mostly kept to themselves since then. Of course Sonya mostly wanted it this way so she could explore Coley in all the ways she had never been able do admit to herself she had wanted to now and even though she literally had spent days just kissing the tiny brave girl she would scoff at anyone saying she was being unproductive.

But secretly, she was afraid. Of what the others would say, how they would treat them at school. Sonya was popular, she was used to that. The opposite scared her. She hated that it scarred her, because deep down she knew all she really needed was Coley, but it was how it was. And no matter how happy she was being with Coley in that way, it still scarred her, too. She knew Coley understood, as she always did. She didn't say as much but Sonya knew she let her set the pace of their new found relationship and she loved the other girl even more for it.

She sighed deeply and snuggled her face into Coley's neck.

“Idaho is fucking forever away.”

Coley chuckled again. “It's two states up.”

“It's next to Wyoming. It's basically cowboy land and its cold. Why do you want to go back there?”

She looked up just when Coley rolled her eyes.

“I know you born Californians think everything between New York and LA is hillbilly county, but Idaho is actually pretty great. It's got waterfalls, and horses -”

“We've got horses here.”

Coley hit her lightly. Sonya was about to reiterate but then Coley's eyes turned soft and dreamy and it took her breath away.

“There's no snow in La. There's no crispy air and fall leaves. You would like it, if you gave it a chance.”

Sonya could hardly imagine liking a place where snow chains where in use. She sometimes forgot that Coley hadn't been here with her all her life, that she had come to LA from far away Idaho once. But Coley's eyes had a dreamy quality to them and suddenly the idea of being so far from here, from their friends in LA who she didn't even know still were her friends, seemed quite appealing. And Coley had a way of always making her curious about the things she loved.  
She wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close to her, peppering kisses over her face. Coley yelped in surprise but smiled happily in the affection.  
Sonya nudged her nose and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Then let me go with you.”

Coley's eyes snapped open, like she hadn't heard her right.

“What, to Idaho?”

Sonya nodded. Coley looked up at her in wonder.  
After a while she said “You must really like me.”

Sonya laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.

“I do. I really really like you.”

***

Idaho, it turned out, really was cold. When they first made a break in the confines of the state and Sonya stepped out of the car and shivered immediately, Coley's whole family made fun of her and soft-skin Californians.  
But then Coley had wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissed her neck and told her she was beautiful with red checks. And when she wouldn't let go of her for the rest of the car ride Sonya decided there were things about the cold that could come in handy.  
Coley's grandma's house looked straight out of a picture book. It had a picket fence and a chimney and while it was very charming Sonya had great doubts it could hold out the stiffening cold.

It was fascinating meeting Coley's grandma, though.

Coley's parents where open and nice but very career focused, which was what had driven them to La's busy shore. But now with Grandma Eloise Sonya could see where Coley had her gentle and warm nature from. And when Coley basically leaped into her grandma's arms, cried and immediately insisted on carrying the firewood her parents brought inside, Sonya felt her heart swell.

That was when grandma Eloise took a good look at her and Sonya somehow innately understood that it was very important what this woman thought of her.

“You must be Sonya. Come here, sweetie. You're all that Coley ever talks about when she talks of Los Angeles. How tall you are. And skinny. Well you will be well fed here.”

She was nice, and forthcoming and yet Sonya felt she was suspicious of her. When she told Coley that she just laughed and said that the old woman was suspicious of everyone. After a long talk with Coley's parents they had all agreed to keep their relationship a secret from grandma, and really Sonya didn't think they had done anything obvious as of now, but she watched her step. They ate a mind blowing meal, rich fat food that most of Sonya's friends at school would have a heart attack at considering eating, but Sonya had to admit it was pretty good and filled her belly in a way that she hadn't known before.

Afterwards Coley grabbed her hand and excitedly dragged her to the old truck to show her around.  
It was farm country and they drove by cows, fields and for the first time in her life Sonya saw fall leaves. Her mouth was open when Coley stopped at some woods a couple miles from her house and she saw the shining bright reds and yellows, the leaves falling gently in the air. Coley took her hand and they walked quietly through the trees, Sonya feeling like she was in a wonderland.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”, Coley whispered in her ear, and all Sonya could do was squeeze her arm and kiss her cheek and Coley blushed very prettily.

***

When they came back to the house Coley was immediately ordered to do some housework and while Sonya sat in front of the fireplace, still marvelling at the memory of Coley's pretty face among the fall trees, she noticed too late that grandma Eloise had sat down in front of her.

“You want to tell me where the bruises on my granddaughter's face really come from? Because I taught her how to ride a bike and I don't believe for a second that she got those falling down from it.”

And suddenly Sonya had a big something in her throat and all the guilt came up in her, and the earnest and determination in the old woman's eyes was so similar to Coley's and then she spilled everything, about Trenton, how she had known he had a bad temper, and how he had hit her once and how sorry she was she put Coley in a situation like that, how great a granddaughter she had and how much she loved her and how she would never let anything like that happen to her again.  
At the end of her speech she was breathless and grandma Eloise looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“Coley punched that boy?”

“Yes.”

“Because she thought you were in danger?”

“I... yes.”

Grandma Eloise nodded seriously.

“When Coley loves someone she would fight heaven and hell for them. You know that now. I expect everyone who's with her to treat her exactly the same way.”

Sonya went white.

“I.. we're not -”

“Coley wants to show you her uncle's stables to tomorrow, “ she was interrupted as the old woman stood up. “You make sure you don't keep her up too long and that she doesn't ride without a wind breaker.”

Sonya could barely manage a nod, her head going twenty miles a minute. Grandma Eloise looked at her and burst out laughing. She patted her cheek and said: “I'm not half as backwards as Coley's mother thinks I am.”

With that she shuffled into the kitchen and Sonya fled up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Coley.  
She found her girlfriend hauling up a ridiculous amount of blankets onto their bed.

“So you won't get cold”, she said and Sonya tackled her onto the mountain of duvets and kissed her her, and touched her everywhere and shirts were starting to ride up dangerously high when Coley's mom stood in the door and told them that door better remain open.

***

The next morning Sonya found herself shivering at seven am in a stinking barn, her new shoes full of hay and dust and she clang to her coffee like a lifeline. Coley had told her to wait and while she was cautiously eyeing a pig oinking at her, suddenly she heard sounds she knew from the movies and with sudden excitement stepped out of the barn.

And there, in the crisp and white September Idaho sun, her girlfriend rode out on a brown stallion, her feed in riding boots, her back straight and her eyes shining and bright, her hair glistening in the sun.

Sonya inadvertently pictured her with a sword or a gun, somewhere between James Dean and Arwen from Lord of the rings, and suddenly her mouth went very dry.

“What?”, Coley laughed and steered her horse towards her. The animal lowered her head towards Sonya and god, it was huge.

“Apple, this is my girlfriend, Sonya,” Coley introduced proudly, “Sonya, this is Apple.”

Sonya didn't really trust herself to speak and softly, carefully patted the horse's nose.

Coley showed her some tricks with the old horse, let her stroke her and comb through her mane and tried to get her up to ride on her, but Sonya said that she still needed some getting used to this new creature, before she dared sitting on it. She would fall right off, she was sure, because currently she was buzzing with desire, she couldn't take her eyes of Coley, and heat was curling in her belly, despite the cold around her.

When Coley led Apple back into her stable, they met her uncle who took the horse from her and told them he would have to go to the city real quick, but they could make themselves at home in his little house.

So while Coley was talking animatedly about horses and held the door of the house open for her, Sonya's heart bet wildly and as soon as Coley had closed the door Sonya had pinned her against it, pressing their cold lips together and pushing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.  
With the contrast of her cold face her mouth seemed hot and inviting and Sonya moaned as their tongues touched in way they never had before.  
Coley tangled her hands in Sonya's hair and returned her kisses just as hungrily , eventually sliding her lips down her neck and Sonya felt herself shaking as she pressed them close together and she gasped as Coley's hand suddenly was beneath her shirt and hot on her naked back.  
That made Coley freeze and she looked at Sonya in concern and a little flushed.

“I'm sorry, was that too much? We can stop, we can slow down-”

Sonya grabbed her face with both hands and swallowed her words with another seething kiss. When they came up for air, Coley looked dazzled and Sonya's heart was beating so hard in her chest, she felt like she was flying.

“Where is the bedroom?”, she whispered hotly and kissed Coley's neck, her hands roaming up her sides. It was frustrating there were so many layers of clothing so foreign to her and she wanted to feel Coley's skin so badly.

Coley let herself be pushed in some vague direction before she changed their course and led them into a guest bedroom. There, in the middle of another heated kiss, she tore herself away and held Sonya's face in her hands. Her hair was tosseled, her lips swollen, a beautiful red, and her pupils were dilated. She looked at her with an intensity that made Sonya weak in the knees, but when she spoke she sounded so gentle it broke Sonya's heart.

“We don't have to do this if you're not ready, Sone. I can wait, we have all the time in the world.”

Sonya took a deep breath and suddenly she was a little scared.

“I... don't you want this?”

Coley smiled sweetly and looked down at her lips, an undeniable hunger in them.

“I've wanted this forever, Sonya. I've only ever wanted this with you. But I will wait for however long you need.”

Coley looked at her with so much love in her eyes and Sonya looked at her and before she knew what she was doing she said: “I love you.”

They had said it to each other for many years in many ways but the way she said it now was a first and since Coley gasped she must have known that too.

She pressed their foreheads together and smiled, wide and happily, and whispered: “I love you, too” and then Sonya couldn't take it anymore and she pulled her in for a kiss again. Their hands roamed widely, outside it started to rain and they hardly noticed as they lost themselves in each other's bodies. All these annoying layers of clothing were removed, Sonya chasing every bit of skin being barred and she felt Coley's heart beating just as wildly as hers as they were pressed together everywhere and it filled her with joy. Finally they were lying naked under the sheets and Sonya had Coley beneath her, looking at her beautiful girlfriend in all her naked glory. And it that moment Coley suddenly became shy, and blushed under her gaze.

“Hey, what's wrong?”, Sonya cooed and pressed a calming kiss to her forehead.

“I've never done this before, you know that,” Coley whispered and looked away.

Sonya smiled and slung one arm around the naked girl's waist. They both shuddered.

“I've never done it with a girl either. But let me take care of you, okay? Don't worry. I love you.”

And with that she lent down and kissed Coley again, and before long they became lost in kisses again and Sonya led her hand glide down the lengths of Coley's smooth stomach, down her soft thighs and they both moaned when she reached the wet heath beneath her legs.  
Coley's whole body was coiled and Sonya could hardly handle the feeling of finally touching Coley like that, of feeling her response to her every fingertip and her own response to it between her own legs.  
She had never done this before either but soon she was guided and assured by Coley's increasing moans and whispers of her name, by her arms wrapping tight around her naked back, and warm legs hugging her closely. She pressed her face into Coley's neck, breathing heavily, listening to Coley's whimpers and moans getting louder, while she rubbed herself on her thigh and began to moan herself in abandon.  
And finally, beautifully, Coley's whole body arched before she began to shudder and cry and Sonya felt new wetness flush over her hand and her own heath clenching almost painfully. While Coley still shuddered and hung on to her for dear life, Sonya lifted her face to look at her girlfriend, her face contorted in pure pleasure and she lent down to press their lips together in an open, breathless kiss.

Finally, Coley collapsed onto the bed, taking Sonya with her.

Sonya watched her closely and never wanted to blink again, she was so beautiful, her face glowing and rosy, her skin glistening with sweat and she hardly could believe her luck.

Coley didn't speak, but pulled Sonya's face to hers and looked at her in wonder, love and shyness.

Finally she kissed her slowly, stroking her hands over her back, and whispered: “Thank you.”

And when Sonya opened her mouth to say that she was the one that should thank her, Coley suddenly rolled them around and tackled her neck with kisses, and then cupped her breasts and suddenly Sonya couldn't speak anymore, only cling onto Coley tightly, moaning into her lips.  
And when Coley's determined but unsure hand reached her finally, she placed her hand over hers and when she came, her whole body exploding in a way she had never experienced before, Coley's lips on her ear, telling her she loved her, Sonya decided that Idaho really was pretty fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American, nor a native English speaker, so sorry if I got the dates of school and everything wrong. I hope you liked it, leave me your thoughts in a comment! :)


End file.
